lolirockfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
LoliStep
LoliStep to jedna z piosenek zespołu LoliRock, pochodząca z 2 sezonu. Śpiewana jest podczas niektórych występów, pod koniec odcinka. Wersja angielska thumb|right|300px |-|Tekst= ::: ::Jump (jump, jump, jump, jump...) ::Rock (rock, rock, rock...) ::Break (break... down... break down...) ::: ::Hands up to the right ::Put your hands up to the left ::Turn around and shake your head.. ::Do the... ::: ::Cuttin’ cuttin’ loose ::Break it down into the groove (groove) ::Make ou move and move your hips (hips) ::To the... ::Do the LoliStep (LoliStep) ::: ::Now that you know all the moves you’re a LoliRock! ::(Jump, jump, LoliStep, drop, skip, take it higher!) ::: ::Clear your mind and get the groove ::Hear your body talk! ::(Jump, jump, LoliStep, drop, skip, take it higher) :: ::Are you ready for the bounce? ::Get your feet up off the ground ::Sway your head ::And strike a pose! ::Do the... ::: ::Snap your fingers to the beat ::Do the turn around and freeze ::Get your arms out to the fun ::Do the... ::(Do the LoliStep) ::: ::(Do the step) ::: ::Hands up to the right ::Put your hands up to the left ::Turn around and shake your head.. ::Do the... ::: ::Cuttin’ cuttin’ loose ::Break it down into the groove (groove) ::Make ou move and move your hips (hips) ::To the... ::: ::Are you ready?! ::One! ::Two! ::: ::One! ::Two! ::Three! ::Four! ::: ::Pose (pose) ::Freeze (freeze) ::Snap you fingers (fingers) ::Drop (drop) ::Spin! (spin) ::Take It Higher ::(Higher... higher...) ::: ::Now that you know all the moves you’re a LoliRock! ::(Jump, jump, LoliStep, drop, skip, take it Higher!) ::: ::Clear your mind and get the groove ::Hear your body talk! ::(Jump, jump, LoliStep, drop, skip, take it higher!) ::: ::Now that you know all the moves you’re a LoliRock! ::(Jump, jump, LoliStep, drop, skip, take it Higher!) ::: ::Clear your mind and get the groove ::Hear your body talk! ::(Jump, jump, LoliStep, drop, skip, take it higher!) ::: ::Everyone... ::Raise your hands... ::In the moonlight... ::: ::...Raise your hands... ::To the sky... ::To the starlights... ::: ::Everyone... Raise your hands... In the moonlight.... ::(Now that you know all the moves you’re a LoliRock! ::Jump, jump, LoliStep, drop, skip, take it higher!) ::: ::Raise your hands... To the sky... To the starlight... ::(Clear your mind and get the groove ::Hear your body talk! Jump, jump, ::LoliStep, drop, skip, take it higher!) ::: ::(Everyone... Raise your hands... In the moonlight....) ::Now that you know all the moves you’re a LoliRock! ::Jump, jump, LoliStep, drop, skip, take it higher! ::: ::(Raise your hands... To the sky... To the starlight...) ::Clear your mind and get the groove ::Hear your body talk! ::Jump, jump, LoliStep... ::: ::... Drop, skip, take it higher! |-|Tłumaczenie= ::: ::Skacz (skacz, skacz, skacz, skacz...) ::Rock (rock, rock, rock...) ::Złam (złam..., złam...) ::: ::Podnieście ręce w prawą stronę ::Podnieście wasze ręce w lewo ::Obróć się i potrząśnij głową... ::Rób... ::: ::Cięcie, odcięcie ::Złam to do rutyny (rutyny) ::Wykonaj ruch i poruszaj biodrami (biodrami) ::Do... ::Rób LoliStep (LoliStep) ::: ::Teraz kiedy znasz wszystkie kroki jesteś LoliRock :: ::: ::Oczyść swój umysł i wejdź w rutynę ::Usłysz głos swojego ciała ::(Skacz, skacz, LoliStep, opuszczaj, pomiń, wznieś to wyżej!) :: ::Jesteście gotowi na skakanie? ::Podnieście swoje stopy z podłogi ::Kołysz głową ::I wybierz pozę! ::Rób... ::: ::Pstrykaj palcami do rytmu ::Obróć się i zatrzymaj się ::Get your arms out to the fun ::Rób... ::(Rób LoliStep) ::: ::(Zrób ruch) ::: ::Podnieście ręce w prawą stronę ::Podnieście wasze ręce w lewo ::Obróć się i potrząśnij głową... ::Rób... ::: ::Cięcie, odcięcie ::Złam to do rutyny (rutyny) ::Wykonaj ruch i poruszaj biodrami (biodrami) ::Do... ::: ::Jesteście gotowi? ::Jeden! ::Dwa! ::: ::Jeden! ::Dwa! ::Trzy! ::Cztery! ::: ::Poza (poza) ::Zatrzymaj się (zatrzymaj się) ::Pstryknij palcami (pstryknij palcami) ::Upuść (upuść) ::Obróć się! (obróć się) ::Wznieś to wyżej ::(Wyżej... wyżej...) ::: ::Teraz kiedy znasz wszystkie kroki jesteś LoliRock ::(Skacz, skacz, LoliStep, opuszczaj, pomiń, wznieś to wyżej!) ::: ::Oczyść swój umysł i wejdź w rutynę ::Usłysz głos swojego ciała ::(Skacz, skacz, LoliStep, opuszczaj, pomiń, wznieś to wyżej!) ::: ::Teraz kiedy znasz wszystkie kroki jesteś LoliRock ::(Skacz, skacz, LoliStep, opuszczaj, pomiń, wznieś to wyżej!) ::: ::Oczyść swój umysł i wejdź w rutynę ::Usłysz głos swojego ciała ::(Skacz, skacz, LoliStep, opuszczaj, pomiń, wznieś to wyżej!) ::: ::Wszyscy... ::Podnieście swoje dłonie... ::Do światła księżyca... ::: ::...Podnieście swoje dłonie... ::Do nieba... ::Do światła gwiazd... ::: ::Wszyscy... Podnieście swoje dłonie... Do światła księżyca... ::(Teraz kiedy znasz wszystkie kroki jesteś LoliRock! ::Skacz, skacz, LoliStep, opuszczaj, pomiń, wznieś to wyżej!) ::: ::Podnieście swoje dłonie... Do nieba... Do światła gwiazd... ::(Oczyść swój umysł i wejdź w rutynę ::Usłysz głos swojego ciała, skacz, skacz ::LoliStep, opuszczaj, pomiń, wznieś to wyżej!) ::: ::(Wszyscy... Podnieście swoje dłonie... Do światła księżyca...) ::Teraz kiedy znasz wszystkie kroki jesteś LoliRock! ::Skacz, skacz, LoliStep, opuszczaj, pomiń, wznieś to wyżej!! ::: ::(Podnieście swoje dłonie... Do nieba... Do światła gwiazd...) ::Oczyść swój umysł i wejdź w rutynę ::Usłysz głos swojego ciała, skacz, skacz ::Skacz, skacz, LoliStep... ::: ::...Opuszczaj, pomiń, wznieś to wyżej! Wersja francuska thumb|left|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Sezon 2